Data is frequently transferred over public networks, in which other users of the network have access to the transferred data. These public networks have become ubiquitous with the explosion of Internet-enabled devices. However, data transferred over public networks may often be sensitive data not intended for viewing by a user other than the recipient. Furthermore, the user may specifically desire to prevent other users from viewing the data or to prevent insecure access to the data. Thus, secure connections may be created over the public networks. The secure connections may encrypt the data to ensure that only the intended recipient may view the data. Secure connections may be established through a secure sockets layer/transport layer security (SSL/TLS) protocol.